bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Loud
Sean Ryan Fox (pilot) Grant Palmer (S1E1A-S1E22B) Collin Dean (S1E23A-S3E18A) Tex Hammond (S3E18B-present) Jackson Petty (S3E17, singing voice) Filip Rogowski Guy Reifman Maya Kadosh (young in Deal Me Out) Daniel Kirchberger Alessio De Filippis José Luis Piedra Tenyo Vargas (S03E10, toddler) Silvia Gómez Nathalie Bienaimé Jeong-Hwa Yang Wirley Contaifer Sandra de Castro Mimmi Sandén Saara Lehtonen Balázs Ács Marijana Živanović Lina Ivanova Vesna Ravenšćak Ismail Mouawad Matěj Macháček Irgen Çela Zetgy Izzati Franciesca Nicolas Cruz Ría Apérgi}} |inspiration = Chris Savino (character) Chris Savino's street (name)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU Savino: "Because I was pulling so much from my life, it occurred to me that the name of the street I grew up on was called Lincoln." |fullname = Lincoln Loud |alias = |birthday = 11http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163309/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lincoln/ |occupation = Elementary school student Gus' Games and Grub employee (formerly) |goal = To be either an astronaut, comic book artist, detective, video game tester, or ghost hunter |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |family = |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |friends = |enemies = |likes = Some of Luna's mix-tapes Suspenders Stella Watermelon lime flippees Bumper boats Badminton Chicken nuggets Curly fries His Dad's pudding Snickerdoodles Meatball subs Desserts}} |dislikes = |powers = |quote = "If I had to worry about my sisters every time I wanted to do something, I'd never do anything." |signature = }} Lincoln Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. Biography At 11 years old, Lincoln is both the middle child and the only son of the Loud family. He attends the 5th grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. As revealed in "Not a Loud", Lincoln was born in the limousine of the President of the United States. After Vanzilla broke down, the President's limo picked up the Loud parents on the way to the delivery room. When in the car, Lincoln needed to get out then, so the President tried to deliver Lincoln, but fainted. Lincoln was delivered by the First Lady of the United States. Lincoln often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household, the insane antics of his sisters, and other things he does. He possesses a habit of reading comics, manga, and novels in his underwear. Along with Lucy, he's the quietest of the 11 Loud siblings. Personality Lincoln is a good-hearted and well-meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy his age. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH, as seen in "For Bros About to Rock" and "Yes Man". He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool, as seen in "Making the Case" and in "Sleuth or Consequences". Lincoln's best friends are Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Ronnie Anne. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored and it's been revealed that when he tries to make new friends they're always being mean to him, as seen in "Save the Date" and "Hand-Me-Downer". He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates, which was shown in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also, he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "Butterfly Effect", along with being hated by his sisters, as shown in "Making the Case". Something that Lincoln has shown is that he is a multi-faceted person. Thanks to a life of living with ten sisters, each with a different personality, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them, and help them with their activities without a problem. Living in a female dominated family caused him to develop typically feminine traits, like kindness, sensitivity, cooking, beauty pageant knowledge, and sewing skills. He acts as the "Jack of All Trades" to all of his sisters. He is not as good as his sisters in what they do, but he is competent enough to impress and help them in what they are doing: such as helping Lucy write her poems, being one step ahead of Luan in her pranks, preventing Lisa's experiment from exploding by adding a chemical, assisting Leni with her fashion designing, and catching Lynn's football in "Project Loud House". He is also the only one Luna complemented when the Loud House siblings were playing instruments in "House Music". The episode "Study Muffin" showed he's a responsible student, has good grades, and doesn't really need a tutor, unlike Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. This makes him the second smartest of the Loud siblings, after Lisa. Lincoln is also a very accepting, compassionate and respectful person, as he shows no ill will towards Clyde's adoptive gay parents or CJ's Down Syndrome. Lincoln is incredibly calm, as in the episode "Not a Loud", he wasn't panicking about the possibility of being adopted. He was also calm when he was telling his parents about the clues that made him believe he's adopted. Nick Description Appearance Like most of the characters, Lincoln’s very skinny and has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Like some of his sisters, he also has grayish purple eyelids. In "Making the Case", it is revealed that he has one strand of chest hair. In "The Whole Picture", Lincoln had grown his first mustache hair. His white hair is a very unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black, and as of "Spell It Out", it is proven to be her natural color). Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. His sleepwear is an orange nightshirt with matching pants, but sometimes he wears an orange t-shirt and his underwear. His swimsuit is a pair of orange swimming trunks. He always reads his comic books in white briefs and socks, but on some occasions, he reads his comic books in his full outfit. His winter outfit consists of a red coat with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wears brown ice skates. Lincoln's second-oldest sister, Leni, is quite fond of his white hair. She says it reminds her of their Pop-Pop, and gets defensive if anybody mocks Lincoln for it, as shown in "Chore and Peace" and "Ties That Bind". Alternate versions and alter-egos Linka Loud In the episode "One of the Boys", when Lincoln wishes he had a life with ten brothers, he is sent to an alternate universe of such. When he realizes that having brothers instead of sisters isn't as great as he thought it would be, he tries escaping and wound up in a dimension where he's a girl named Linka, and is the middle child, and only daughter of the eleven Loud children. Upon realizing that she's in the wrong dimension, Linka screams, only to wake up discovering the whole adventure was only a dream. The dimension with Linka Loud and her ten brothers seems to be more or less exactly the same as the world with Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters--one of the only real differences being that the genders of the Loud children are reversed. The brothers seem to be just as caring and protective of their sister as the sisters are of their brother, and just like Lincoln, Linka's the only one of the Loud children to have more than four letters in her first name, as all ten of her brothers have four-letter first names. Ace Savvy In the minicomic Deuces Wild!, Lincoln and Clyde imagine themselves as the superhero Ace Savvy, and his sidekick One-Eyed Jack respectively. In this version, Lincoln has great detective skills, and maybe super strength and flight, and also wears a suit similar to Ace Savvy's. In the comic, he and Clyde must battle against a giant gas monster, but it proves to be very difficult to harm, so Ace calls for backup with his entire deck, consisting of different heroines (all of them interpreted by Lincoln's sisters). Together, they fight and defeat the gas monster, and save the day. The troop then prepares to fight against a garbage monster. He appeared again in "Pulp Friction", when he and One-Eyed Jack were held captive by Wild Card Willy. He appeared again in "Tricked!", when he and Clyde dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack were trick-or-treating. Warren In "White Hare", Lincoln imagined how difficult it is to live with 15 extra sisters. Absences :Total episodes: 4 NOTE: any episode he's absent from has him a cameo on the title card. Shorts *"Robot Sitcom" Season 1 *N/A Season 2 *N/A Season 3 *"Net Gains" (mentioned) *"Fandom Pains" *"Missed Connection" Trivia *Lincoln is the only character to appear and have dialogue in every single episode of the first two seasons. **His first non-speaking appearance was in "Roadie to Nowhere", while the first time he is absent was in "Net Gains". *The colors of Lincoln's shirt and pants, orange and blue, are complementary colors, which are colors directly opposite from each other like green and red and yellow and purple. *Since he is the main character of the show, he appears on the title card of every episode. **This also applies to episodes that don't revolve around him ("House Music", "Back in Black", "Patching Things Up", "Pets Peeved" etc), as well as episodes where he doesn't appear at all ("Net Gains", "Fandom Pains", and "Missed Connection"). *Lincoln is the second Loud sibling whose backstory was revealed. **The first was Luna in "For Bros About to Rock". *Lincoln isn't the only Nicktoons character not to have a consistent voice actor. Arnold from the franchise had to change his voice actor six times for exact same reason as Lincoln. *According to some information from The Loud House on Instagram and Facebook: **He has been wondering why his hair is white, and there have been fan rumors about such. **The best advice he ever received, is to always have a plan. **His favorite foods are pizza and grilled cheese with grape jelly. **His favorite animal is Lana, even though she's a human but acts like an animal. **The best thing about having 10 sisters is that they'll always have your back. **If he could go to any place in the world, he would go to the moon. **His and Ronnie Anne's relationship is complicated; in his words, "I like her as a friend, and yes, she's a girl, but as far as she's concerned, the sloppy joe down my pants says she's not my girlfriend or otherwise." **He can't remember a time where he didn't have Bun-Bun in his life. ***"Not a Loud" supports this fact when it was shown on his baby book that he has had Bun-Bun since he was a toddler. **SMOOCH is his current favorite band, but he also likes some of Luna's mix-tapes. **He and Clyde met by bumping into each other while dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, respectively. ***"Deal Me Out" confirms this as it was shown in a flashback. **His favorite video games are the Muscle Fish series. **When he, or his sisters are in trouble, their dad use Marie as a second name: Lincoln Marie Loud for him and L*** Marie Loud for his sisters. **Lincoln wears orange since Leni says that it looks good on him. **If he could have a wish, it would be to be left-handed, since he thinks it would be cool. ***Although, he uses his left hand to write in some episodes. **If he could go anywhere in the world, it would be Euro DairyLand. ***Which contradicts another piece of info from Instagram, since before he said that he would go to the Moon. **He doesn't have a secret that anyone doesn't know, since Lola found his secret journal. **His biggest pet peeve is that Lynn borrows his jeans without asking. **There isn't any kind of pizza topping that he likes the most, but he wouldn't put scabs, spiders, or stickers on it. **His favorite subject in school is lunch. **His least favorite subject in school is Math. **His most favorite subject in school is Psychology. **His favorite song is "Grab Life by the Lips" by SMOOCH. **His favorite holidays are Christmas and Halloween. **According to Lincoln in City Slickers, he and Ronnie Anne enjoy Garlic Knots. *Lincoln is right-handed.https://www.instagram.com/p/BSRZ5V5BDIz/ *Lincoln often breaks the fourth wall to explain what he is doing, the progress he's on, and what he has learned in the beginning, middle, and/or end, respectively. When he does it, almost every time he says "But in a family as big as mine..." *Besides being the only son in the family, Lincoln is the only one of the Loud family to not have a four-letter name. *In some captions and translations for "One of the Boys", Lincoln's alter-ego "Linka" is translated to "Linda", probably out of auto-correction. *It is uncertain as to why Lincoln's hair is white. Chris Savino has confirmed it is not a result of albinism. One popular theory as to why it is white is because of the effects of stress, since coming from a large family can be very stressful. It looks like he inherited it from Pop-Pop. However, Pop-Pop most likely has white hair because he's old. Also, in "The Whole Picture", it's shown that Lincoln's had white hair since he was a baby, suggesting that he was most likely born with white hair and it isn't a result of stress. Apparently, not even he and his family know why his hair is white. It is possible he inherited from both of his grandfathers since they both have white hair, meaning his white hair is a recessive trait. *Lincoln was named after the street Chris Savino grew up on, which was named E. Lincoln Ave. **In addition, Lincoln being in a family of ten sisters is a reference to the fact that Chris Savino comes from a family of ten children, five of whom were daughters--Savino's the ninth of ten children. *In "For Bros About to Rock", his first concert was the first concert that Luna did not ruin. She almost did when they were in line to get tickets, but she made up for it, and gave him an unforgettable time. *Lincoln has a crush on Cristina, as seen in "Making the Case". **However, in "L is for Love", he develops a crush on another girl, Paige. *Lincoln's ideal superpower is to have one of each. *Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun, is modeled after his original design, when the show was originally about a family of rabbits. *During production, Lincoln was the last one of the children to be named. *A lookalike of him appeared on a billboard in the Disney XD series . *Despite his small stature and often being seen as the (physically) weakest of his siblings, Lincoln's shown to be quite strong. He's strong enough to: **Carry Lynn for a short time in "Linc or Swim". In "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", he could even carry her on his head, and not fall. **Lift Lisa with one arm in "Changing the Baby". **Lift Lola with no effort in "Toads and Tiaras". *Lincoln seems to be a good teacher, as he used only a manual to teach Leni how to drive, Lana how to dance with a ribbon, Lily how to play chess and video games, and Lola how to read. *When Lincoln turns his head, the strands in his hair never turn with his head, instead they stay in the same spot. *According to an episode of the Nick Animation Podcast, before Lincoln was decided to be the middle child, there were versions where Lincoln was part of the elder siblings, and another where he was part of the younger ones. *A running gag is of Lincoln needing to think of shorter names for his operations. *Lincoln's winter gear resembles Charlie Brown's winter gear. *Lincoln is one of three siblings who caused a blackout. He caused one in "Left in the Dark", while the other two are Leni and Luna in "Overnight Success" and "A Tattler's Tale", respectively. *In the comic Lost Control, Lincoln has the ability to understand Lily's babbling. **This means that Lincoln, Luan, and Lisa are the only ones who can understand Lily's babbling. *As shown in "The Whole Picture", Lincoln may have chipped his front tooth around the time Lucy was born. **As also shown in "The Whole Picture", during his birthday, the trees had leaves, and there was no snow. That suggests that Lincoln was most likely born during spring or summer. *In "Study Muffin" it is revealed that Lincoln is the second smartest sibling, after Lisa. *It is revealed in "Garage Banned" that Lisa removed his appendix. *It was revealed in "Mall of Duty" that he gets nervous while meeting one of his idols for the first time. *Dub facts: **His Polish name is Hieronim (Jerome), with the nickname "Hirek". **Lincoln's Serbian dubber Marijana Živanović also dubs Luan. **His Finnish name is Luukas. **So far, Lincoln is the only character to change voice actors. This is due to puberty on the part of his original voice actor. ***Lincoln has had 4 voice actors: Sean Ryan Fox (Pilot), Grant Palmer (Season 1), Collin Dean (half of Season 1, all of Season 2, and half of Season 3.), and Tex Hammond (Listen Out Loud and the rest of Season 3). ****Sean Ryan Fox currently plays Jasper from Henry Danger. ****Grant Palmer made a brief appearance on an episode of Game Shakers. ****Collin Dean previously voiced Gregory (Greg) from the Cartoon Network mini-series . ****Tex Hammond also voiced Trent in the episode "Deal Me Out". **Lincoln is also dubbed by a young kid in the Latin American (José Luis Piedra), Polish (Filip Rogowski), Hebrew (Guy Reifman), Hungarian (Balázs Ács), and Czech (Matěj Macháček) dubs. For the German dub case, he's voiced by a teenager. For the Arabic, Albanian, Italian, and Brazilian Portuguese cases, Lincoln is voiced by a male elder voice actor. In the rest of the known dubs, he's voiced by a female voice actress. *Between the time that Lynn and Lincoln were born, Luna was the middle child of the Loud family. *Lincoln was born in the limousine belonging to the President of the United States. **This may be the reason why his name is Lincoln, as it was the name of a former U.S. president. *Lincoln seems to have 3 different designs as a baby: the first is on the "Baby Steps" title card, where he has hair and is wearing footy PJ's (Chris Savino). The second is in "The Whole Picture", where he has less hair, but still has the same footy PJ's (Jordan Rosato). The third is in "Not a Loud", where he is wearing a onesie and beanie (Jordan Koch). *In "Pipe Dreams", it is revealed that Lincoln always forgets to put the toilet seat up. *He is the only Loud family member to have no solo singing lines in "Really Loud Music". References ar:لينكولن بصوت عال de:Lincoln Loud el:Λίνκολν Λάουντ es:Lincoln Loud fr:Lincoln Loud he:לינקולן רעש id:Lincoln Loud ja:リンカーン ラウド ms:Lincoln Loud pl:Hieronim Harmidomski pt-br:Lincoln Loud ru:Линкольн Лауд tl:Lincoln Loud